


Dauntless Debauchery

by Michaela18



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18
Summary: Dauntless Debauchery - pure and simple
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Kudos: 17





	Dauntless Debauchery

**I am posting this because life is too short to sit on finished stories. It has been waiting patiently for me to 'just do it' for over a year - so a big THANK YOU to SparklingDust4612 who read through all my finished yet unpublished stories and encouraged me to just put them out there with appropriate warnings. Well, this is a PWP, pure and simple, and if you shouldn't be reading M rated stories this is not for you!**

**Unfortunately there is no official warning label for Covid causing editing and spell check issues... let's just say that once my country eases restrictions I will recheck what I posted in the meantime! Please keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue!**

* * *

He crashes his lips to mine with urgency as we stumble along the hallway. His hands are all over me while I cling to his neck. I can't help the moan escaping my lips when he gropes my breast.

"Fuck, what are you doing to me Stiff?"

What am I doing to him? He is the one doing all the work, I tell myself despite the haze I am in. My hand reaches out on its own accord and outlines his erection through his pants.

"You feel this? That's all yours, baby," he moans.

"Show me how much you want me," I demand and find myself pushed against the wall.

His large frame towers over mine before he grabs my ass and lifts me up so he can grind his stiff dick into my sopping wet folds.

"Oh yes," I hiss while he mumbles "fuck yeah!"

I put my hand behind his head and pull his lips to mine.

Our tongues dance while our pelvises grind together.

God, how I missed this raw, almost animalistic feeling of being so horny that you can't even wait until you get home. It has been way too long.

I put my hands on his belt and try to open it. He moves his body back, just enough that I can open the buckle and unbutton his fly. My hands go straight for the holy grail and I push his boxers down to free his dick. He is throbbing and leaking at the tip. I run my thumb over the head a few times, collecting the liquid and finally bring my finger up to my mouth. I am licking the moisture off while he stares at me.

It seems like I am breaking him out of his trance when I smack my lips, for his lips return to mine with renewed urgency. One of his large hands pushes my dress up, higher and higher, until he finds only bare skin.

"No underwear? You naughty, naughty girl," he teasingly admonishes.

"Shut up and fuck me," I demand, and he pauses just long enough to check if I am adequately wet.

"Are you sure you want that, Stiff," he asks while his finger enters me probingly.

He finds me dripping and his fingers are immediately replaced by his dick.

"Do you think a Stiff would act like this? Either you want to fuck me or not. I can always go back and …" I don't get to finish my sentence.

He pushes straight in and we both moan at the sensations.

"Fuck, just like that," I moan.

"Oh no, I am going to fuck you even harder and I will fuck you until I can feel that sweet pussy clench around my cock," he groans.

There is nothing gentle about fucking against a wall in a dark hallway, but the danger of being caught any moment just makes it that much more special.

I arch my back away from the wall when he starts sucking on the pulse point on my neck.

His hips piston into me with force, every thrust goes a little deeper than the one before. I can feel my climax approaching like a high-speed train, and just like that, I crash and clamp around him like a vice, forcing him to join me in orgasm.

"Jesus, Tris..." he is panting and too out of breath to vocalize properly. I take it as a win for me.

My breathing calms and I am starting to feel the cold from the wall seep into my back and cool my whole body. I can't suppress the shiver and he gently lowers me onto the ground.

"Come on," he tucks himself back into his pants and closes the buttons while I push my dress back down and smooth it out.

"I doubt that will help and I will just have to take it off of you again in a minute," he laughs and I join in.

Taking my hand he leads me down the hallway, actually just two doors down, and unlocks the door.

"Come on!" His hand is strong and his grip firm when he pulls me through the doorway and kicks the door shut.

His lips are back on mine and his hands go straight for the hem of my dress, slowly pulling it up and over my head. He drops it over the closest chair and walks me backwards to the bedroom door.

I use this time to open the buttons on his shirt, one by one with every other step we take, and by the time my legs hit the bed I can push it down his arms.

I take my time kissing and licking up his chest. I start over his heart and move on to his pierced nipple, then the collarbone and finally up the leadership marks ending with a slight nip to his earlobe.

"I love the way you taste." He tilts his head to give me better access and I move back down to trace the outline of his tattoo with my tongue before sucking the skin over his pulse point hard, marking him.

While I am focused on my handiwork he kicks off his shoes and sheds his pants and boxers.

He is gentle when he pushes me back onto the mattress and crawls between my spread legs. He is running his nose along my skin and I am once more shivering as he slowly moves up.

"You smell divine..." he whispers into my skin. "I am getting hard with just a sniff. You are my personal aphrodisiac, Tris, and I am going to rub myself all over you until I smell just... like... you!"

When he reaches my center he kisses my clit gently before leaning to the side and grabbing a towel he must have discarded there earlier.

He cleans up all traces from our previous encounter and then follows up with a thorough inspection.

First, I can feel hot air blowing gently over my folds, then his nose nudges my clit while his tongue darts out to take one long swipe. His tongue moves towards my clit and he slides one finger through my wet folds repeatedly. I buck my hips, impatient for him to keep going and he does indeed listen.

"Just lie still and I will take care of you," he tells me just as one of his fingers enters me and I sigh in relief. His tongue is playing me like a master his instrument and he adds a second finger.

It feels good but I need more and he seems to take notice.

The two fingers are joined by a third and he keeps up a steady rhythm. The pads of his fingers are searching for something within me, he curls his fingers and twists them in different angles, his lips on my clit never ceasing.

By now I am moaning and groaning his name and begging him to not stop. He keeps licking, sucking and fingering me and I can feel the heat starting to pool in my stomach once more. Slowly moving down until it is focused right between my legs.

Finally, he hits the spot he has been searching for and curls his fingers into the spongy tissue. He has to restrain my body with his other arm to keep me from throwing him off of me.

I am an incoherently mumbling mess and finally the string that had been holding me back snaps and I climax with a loud scream. I can feel liquid coming out with his fingers when he slowly removes them from my body. I feel boneless and just lie panting on the bed while he moves up higher and runs his fingers slowly up and down my arms.

"Wow, that was great," I exclaim when I am feeling a bit more Iike myself again.

"The night is still young. We have plenty of time until morning." His voice is rough and deep, and I just love the effect it has on me. "I could spend all night between your legs."

"Promises, promises," I tease.

"Do you have any doubt I will follow through?" He sounds a bit offended.

"I have no doubt that you do whatever you want to do, Eric."

He growls playfully and rubs his erection along my thigh.

"I can't wait to taste you on my lips." I look down at his cock and it grows larger by the second.

"Be my guest."

He lies down on his back and winks at me.

Challenge accepted! First, though, a little bit more teasing...

I lie on my stomach alongside him and slowly lift myself up on all fours. Making sure my breath reaches his body I move my head up his arm and towards his mouth. He opens his lips to receive my tongue and we just enjoy kissing each other for a while. I slow the kiss down and pull my tongue back into my own mouth, ending the kiss with a peck before smacking my lips. "Hmmm, just as I thought: you taste divine!"

"Tease!"

"Not if I am going to follow through." I wink and kiss him again, slowly rubbing my lower lips over the tip of his cock.

Over and over I slide my lips along while Eric tries to pull me closer by my hips.

I do have a secure stance over him and I am able to resist.

Finally, I give in and move slowly downwards, making sure his leaking dick is sliding over my mound, belly and in between my breasts. Tucking my arms in I make my tits squeeze him tight and Eric enjoys rubbing himself right in between the valley they create. I open my mouth and with every successful peak I suck him in as far as he can go.

We both know he can orgasm like this and I am curious to see what he will do.

"Where do you want to come?" I ask just as he retreats.

His eyes shoot up to meet mine and he groans. "On your tits, no, in your mouth. Fuck, no, your tits, definitely your gorgeous tits. I am going to mark you as mine!"

I must be doing everything right if I can get someone as strong and opinionated as Eric to keep changing his mind.

"Then do it! I want you to claim me as yours. Mark me wherever you want!"

"Fuck, yeah! Who owns you?"

"You do," I moan.

"Who owns you?" Eric growls at me again.

"You do, Eric," I shout, and then suck hard on the tip when it approaches next. I make sure the suction is so strong that he has to force himself out from in between my lips.

"Do that again," he demands and I do.

I suck as hard as I can and hollow out my cheeks. I move my head back as much as possible and give him a glimpse of how he looks trapped between my breasts and the rest of him in my mouth.

"Mmmmm, good girl. You have such a talented little mouth, Tris." Eric looks deep into my eyes and growls. "I want you to fucking gag on my cock! Now, Stiff," he commands, and lets go of my breasts while simultaneously bopping my head all the way down. My nose hits his skin and I swallow around his shaft as it goes down my throat.

Keep breathing, I tell myself while I do not stop swallowing.

Eric is cursing up a storm. His hands are gripping my shoulders almost painfully and he tries to move back out. I am having none of it and grab his ass cheeks, pulling him right back in.

"Shit, Tris, I want to fuck your mouth. Please, let me fuck your mouth. Oh god!" Eric is whimpering and I give in as he is asking so nicely.

My hands retreat and straight away he moves out and back in. He is not gentle; he is fucking my mouth like he fucked me in the hallway. Urgently and desperate for a release.

He finally stills and with a whimper he comes down my throat, jerking violently as his shaft twitches.

I swallow all that he gives me and lick him clean when he slowly pulls out.

He lies on the bed like a dead fish and I move up to snuggle into him.

Eric's arm twitches and slowly moves to curve around my body, pulling me closer into his chest. He kisses my hair and then my forehead.

We don't speak and that is fine. There are no words needed to describe the bliss, we both know.

Eric puts his other arm around me and pulls me on top of him.

I get comfortable on his sweaty chest and he pulls the covers over both of us.

His body heat and the blanket keep me nice and cozy, but after a while I feel the stickiness.

"What's wrong, Tris?" Eric whispers in my ear.

"I feel gross. My whole body is sticky." I bemoan.

"So is mine and you don't hear me complain," is Eric's smart reply to which I just look at him. "Fine," he sighs "would you like to shower with me?"

I smile at him with the widest smile I can my muster. "I'd be delighted to."

"Stiff..." he growls, but pushes the covers aside and picks me up bridal style. He walks into the en-suite bathroom and starts the shower.

He never puts me down but walks straight under the warm spray when the temperature is to his liking. I squeal when it hits me straight in the face and then cough and desperately try to get the water out of my nose.

"Oops..." is all I hear over my hacking.

"Watch...it" I wheeze out with the little bit of breath I do have.

"Oh, come on. I did not mean to almost drown you. Here, let me help you!" Eric puts me down gently and grabs a bar of soap from the side. He lathers up and washes me from head to toe. Surprisingly there is nothing erotic about it. He is practical and every move is with the purpose of cleaning and not seducing.

I sniff the air and it smells just like Eric. "You're going to make me smell like you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I just thought you said that you wanted to smell like me... hard to do that if I smell like you," I quip.

"Don't get smart..." Eric growls at me, but I shut him up with a kiss and then take the soap and wash him. I follow his example and stick to washing him good and proper.

"Tris..." Eric warns when my hands linger a bit too long on his crotch.

"Oops, my bad." I move on quickly and soon we are both squeaky clean.

Eric hands me a towel for my hair while wrapping one around his waist. He retrieves another one and gently dries me while I work on my hair.

He walks ahead into the bedroom, grabbing a fresh set of clothes from the dresser while I walk back out into the living room to retrieve my dress. I am just lifting it over my head to put back on when I can feel two strong hands stop me in my tracks.

"What do you think you are doing?" He looks at me like he can't believe his eyes.

"I am getting dressed. Christina is expecting me back and she will raise hell if I don't show up."

Eric doesn't relent. "It's late, Tris. Put the damned dress down and come back to bed," he commands.

Shit! What am I going to do? I really want to stay... Fuck it!

"Fine! But if she yells at me I direct the blame at you," I threaten and Eric laughs out loud.

"Candor has never scared me a day in my life," he boasts with a confidence I don't feel.

"Come on, Tris!" He grabs my hand and leads me back towards the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and a large T-shirt from the dresser as he goes.

"Here," he hands them to me and waits patiently for me as I put them on.

"Better - now come on!" He leads me to the bed and pulls me down with him, securing me to his body with both arms. I wriggle a bit until I am comfortable.

"This is nice," I mumble into his chest.

"Yes, it is," he murmurs into my ear. "Goodnight, Stiff." Eric kisses me gently and I close my eyes.

"Good night," I whisper and I am out like a light.

...

I am woken by gentle kisses on my shoulder. Groaning loudly in protest at being woken before I was ready, I open my eyes. The sun is about to rise any moment, judging by the colours I can see through the open blinds.

I turn my face to see Eric wide awake. "What happened to you? Can't sleep?" My voice is rough with sleep and I am yawning through my words.

"Something like that," Eric chuckles and goes back to kissing my shoulder. "Want to go for another round," he asks, and I can hear he is smirking without having to look.

"Yeah, why not. Just give me a minute to wake up," I say but contradict myself by rubbing my breasts over his arm and side.

Huh, when did I take my clothes off?

Eric's lips move from my shoulder to my neck and I moan out loud.

"I love hearing how much I turn you on! Your skin is so soft, like pure silk. And the smell... mmmm... this is pure you." Eric whispers to me and I turn my head to meet his lips. He opens his mouth to meet my tongue and it is a slow dance. The urgency from last night is definitely gone, but what is left is a claiming ritual as old as time.

"Tris?"

"Mmm..." I hum with pleasure.

"I want to dominate you." Eric does not stop his lips' dance on my skin, but I freeze slightly.

"Okay," I breathe out and Eric releases a gust of breath I did not notice him holding while waiting for my reply.

"Kiss me," Eric demands and I recreate what we did earlier. His tongue dancing with mine.

"Good girl. Now turn around and let me lick you while you suck my dick!" Eric gives the next command.

I don't question him, I simply turn around, push my pussy close to his face and start sucking his big, fat cock. I run my tongue along the prominent veins and play with the slit on top. One of my hands finds his balls and I gently tug and squeeze them.

Eric moans in pleasure against my lower lips before pushing his tongue inside me.

It is my turn to moan with pleasure. His fingertips find my clit and he uses a gentle rhythm that compliments the movement of his tongue.

I take a deep breath, open my mouth wide and suck all of him in. The tip hits the back of my throat and I swallow repeatedly to make him move further down.

He utters a string of curses and comes down my throat.

I pull him gently out and lick him clean.

Eric stops his ministrations. "Move off for a moment." He sits up and grabs something from the nightstand. It is a small vial and he swallows the content. "Instant erection. Watch," he explains upon my perplexed look as I have never seen this vial before.

I stare at his penis which was deflating after his orgasm and lo and behold, there it goes again.

"Turn around on all fours!" Eric uses his strict 'leader observing annoying initiates' voice and I follow suit immediately.

I can feel the blunt head of his erection nudge my backdoor for a moment before he moves it down and pushes inside. I moan with pleasure at being filled so deep from this angle. Eric starts at a fast pace and it certainly works for me.

"You are not allowed to come yet!"

Shit! Shit! Shit! I can feel the tingles already moving downwards.

Think about something gross. Anything! Quick!

Eric is pounding away, grunting, moaning and groaning as much as he likes in pleasure while I think about the time I walked in on Uriah and Marlene doing it on their kitchen table. Uriah taking Marlene from behind. Him pounding away in her ass while talking about chocolate cake and frosting. Yuck!

Eric yells out my name as he comes again. Thank god I remembered that incident or I would have come a long time ago.

Eric kisses my back while murmuring "Such a good girl!" over and over again.

Finally he moves his dick out of me and I can see it is still rock solid. Wow, that must be some potent stuff he took.

Eric lies down on the mattress. "Sit on my dick and pleasure yourself!"

Fuck yes! I kneel over him and push down hard. We both moan in pleasure. I am setting a fast pace, pinching my nipples with one hand while using the other to steady myself on his chest.

"Rub your clit," Eric instructs and I move my hand down and rub with renewed energy.

My eyes close in pleasure and I can feel the heat starting to grown in my belly once more.

My eyes shoot open when I hear a loud click, but I can't see what Eric is hiding from my view.

"Close your eyes again and don't open them until I tell you to."

I follow his orders and the lack of sight makes the other sensations so much better.

I can feel Eric's hands slide to my hips and then further back to grab my ass hard.

The heat is now moving down towards my pussy and I moan out loud.

"You may come," Eric instructs and just like that I clamp down on him and come.

My release triggers his own and he shouts with pleasure once more.

As his orgasm hits, Eric grabs my ass cheeks painfully tight and I can feel one of his fingers on my backdoor. He has definitely something like lube on it and he is circling and pushing down on my anal star.

I keep fucking his still hard cock while Eric works his finger slowly into my anus. I can hear the click again and more lube is added together with a second finger.

I decide to show him my approval by playfully clamping on his dick.

"Watch it, Tris! This is my show and not yours!"

"Sorry," I mumble, but that is not good enough for Eric.

"Get up and turn around!"

I do as asked.

"On all fours!"

I follow suit.

"I will spank you five times for thinking you could get away with being cheeky. You will count them for me. Ready?"

I nod.

"Ready?" Eric repeats and I answer properly.

"Yes, Sir."

He slaps me hard and I can feel the sting.

"One," I count.

Another one.

"Two," I continue until five and he declares us done.

My ass is on fire and now Eric has his fingers back inside my backdoor. Three fingers and a ton of lube later his hand leaves me and I can feel him getting off the bed. He walks into the en-suite and I hear water run. He returns within seconds, crawls back on the bed behind me and I feel him line up. The tip nudges my opening and I push outwards as the pressure slowly builds until he slips inside.

"You are so tight, Tris! I am going to fuck you so good you will forget your name," Eric moans. He is slowly gaining speed. "You will need crutches to walk when I am done with you!" He puts his hands on my lower back and pushes me down so that I am flat on the mattress. He moves to lie on top of me, pushing me further down and securing his dominance over my body. "You are mine," Eric growls into my ear and his hot breath comes out in short bursts. I can tell he is close to climax and I relish the feeling of power this gives me. I am the one giving him this! Me!

"Tell me who owns you, Tris! Who?"

"You do, Eric."

"Who is the only one allowed to touch that sweet little pussy of yours?"

"You are," I moan.

"And who will be the only one to ever fuck you up the ass?"

"You, Eric, only you!"

"Who do you belong to? Shout it so loud the fucking neighbors can hear you!" Eric is pushing me down into the mattress harder than ever before, grinding his pelvis every time he goes in to the hilt.

"You - I belong to you, Eric!" I shout out loud.

And this is the moment he waited for. I can feel Eric twitch and release while he keeps up his string of curses. I am not holding back now and am just as loud.

"God, Stiff, we have to do that again sometime soon! That was phenomenal." Eric doesn't pull out but rolls us over so he is spooning me.

"I have no problems with that," is the only reply I give him and wriggle into his hot body to get some warmth. My front is cooling and I pull his arm over my breasts, sighing with pleasure.

Eric is back to kissing my shoulder and neck.

"Thank you," he whispers over and over again.

Eventually he softens enough to slip out and he stands up with a groan.

"Come on, let's have a bath," Eric suggests with a wide grin on his face.

"What time is it?" I can't see the clock from where I am on the bed.

"Just before six. We still have time. So, you up for a little bit more one on one time with me?" Eric holds out his hand and I grab it.

Once more he carries me into the bathroom, this time he starts to fill the tub with water and adds some soap to provide me with a proper bubble bath.

Eric sits down inside the massive tub and pulls me close to lean against his chest.

We are not doing anything. We are just relaxing in the hot water, talking about nothing in particular. Just random small talk to fill the silence from time to time.

When the water starts to cool Eric grabs the soap and gently cleans both of us while running kisses over every part he cleans on my body.

Finally he pulls the plug and hands me fresh towels. He walks over to the sink and gets everything ready for me: comb, toothbrush, with a little bit of toothpaste already squeezed on it, and moisturizer.

Once done he leaves me alone in the bathroom and through the open door I can see him strip the bed and put everything in the laundry basket. He leaves my sight when I brush my teeth, but when I grab the comb to detangle my hair I see he made the bed with a fresh set of linen.

Eric walks back inside the bathroom fully dressed and proceeds to brush his teeth and gel his hair.

"Coffee," he asks me when he is done and I nod. "Will be ready in a few minutes. Take your time!" He kisses me sweetly on the lips and leaves the room again.

I am in the middle of putting moisturizer on when there is loud banging on the door.

I close my eyes for a moment, bracing myself for the hurricane that is going to blow through the apartment any second now.

I can hear Eric walk over to the door and I know the exact moment he opens it.

"Where the fuck is Tris?" I can hear Christina's screeching all the way over here.

"Hey, watch your language," Eric shouts right back and I can hear them start to squabble.

I take one more look at the mirror and sigh deeply at how freshly fucked and yet tired I look before grabbing the bathrobe hanging behind the door and wrap it around me, making time to secure the belt.

I pad through the bedroom and into the living room.

Eric and Christina are standing by the still open door going at each other. Nothing new! I just walk right in between them and close the door, making both of them step aside and look at me. I raise my hands up in the air. "Not one more word from either of you! Both of you mind your words as neither of them are appropriate." I turn back to Christina and hug her. "Thank you! I really appreciate it and I am sorry I did not come back as promised." I turn to look at Eric pointedly.

He sighs deeply and cringes his face as if he saw something disgusting.

"Eric," I admonish in my strictest voice.

"Fine," he growls but does not say anything further. I just keep staring at him, neither one of us blinks. I take a step towards him and I can see his face fall as he relents.

"Thank you for last night Christina. Tris and I appreciate it."

Suddenly there is loud clapping and cheering behind us. "Yay, mommy made daddy give in again!"

We all whirl around to stare at the owners of the three little voices that can be heard loud and clear.

"Excuse me?" Eric sounds offended and Olivia, our three year old walks over to give him a big hug.

"I love you, daddy, but you know mommy is always right!"

Eric picks her up and throws her in the air which makes her squeal with delight. Thank god for the high ceilings in Dauntless.

"No, mommy is not always right! Remember, she was sure that you would get a baby sister - look at your brother. Does he look like a girl to you?" Eric points to Nathan who growls like his daddy.

"I big boy!" He looks like he might cry so I go over and pick him up.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are a big, strong boy and one day you will be looking just like daddy," I soothe him, but this is god's honest truth. Where the girls inherited my small frame, Nathan is clearly coming after Eric. At twenty months he is taller than Olivia who will turn four in just a weeks' time. Soon he will surpass Violet who is already five. There are not many inches in between those two.

"We will be late for school," Violet voices her concerns and I look at the clock. Shit, she is right, as usual.

"Ok, go get your bags, I will get dressed and daddy will help you find everything you need. Ready, steady, go!" I rush back into the bedroom and throw on the first clothes I can find and braid my still moist hair tightly.

Christina is still standing by the door, laughing her ass off at seeing what being a parent did to Eric and me.

"You just wait," I growl and point to her protruding belly. "Soon you will be just like us."

Christina snorts. "I don't think so! I plan on stopping after one child so don't worry about me. You," she gestures to the whole of me "are a baby making machine and that husband of yours does nothing to prevent them from popping out every other year either."

I laugh with her but look at the door that holds Eric and our kids. He can yell at initiates and members and make them cry any time he wants, but at home he is a hands on dad and to be honest, he braids the girls' hair better than I do with his elaborate creations.

Case in point they come out of their room looking like they went to the hairdresser and Eric carries a squealing Nathan on his shoulders.

Christina opens the front door while I put shoes on Nathan and grab the backpacks.

"Come on! Ready to show this faction who is the boss?" Eric shouts and as one our kids chime "Mommy!"

I wink and blow him a kiss and he knows it's the promise of 'later'...

THE END


End file.
